


A Wedding

by rinrambles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, F/F, Fluff, Wedding, frisk signs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinrambles/pseuds/rinrambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been on the Surface for a while now.  Everyone has settled down nicely.  Monsters stuck together with other monsters they knew.  But there’s a slightly larger group that’s stuck around Frisk.  Frisk has a way of bringing people together.  </p><p>It was Frisk who’d suggested the whole idea of a wedding in the first place.  Alphys and Undyne’d had a slightly inaccurate idea of a wedding at best, having learned everything they knew about them from animes—which were only sort of real, a fact which Undyne admits painfully.  But now they seem to be going through with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bestie Sleepover Time

“Ready for Bestie Sleepover Time?” Undyne asks as Frisk.

Frisk nods and signs “Exited!”

Alphys chuckles to herself and pulls out Frisk’s favorite animes. 

“Bye, Toriel!” Undyne says. 

“B-bye, Toriel!” Alphys calls.

“Bye ladies,” Toriel says with a smile.  “I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon to pick Frisk up.”

“Mom!” Frisk signs, a touch of sarcasm in their demeanor.  “Why-not I walk?”

Toriel tsks, but doesn’t provide another answer.

“Have a nice date,” Undyne says.  “I’m sure you and Sans’ll have a _lovely_ time.”

Undyne has learned that she’s actually terrible with puns and doesn’t bother anymore.  Frisk has a couple of inappropriate puns itching at their fingertips, but doesn’t share them with Toriel.  Sans might find them amusing, but Toriel sure wouldn’t.

Toriel leaves and the sleepover begins.  There is anime and ridiculous amounts of ice cream.  Undyne only eats ice cream on sleepover nights.  If Toriel has anything to say about it, the same goes for Frisk.  Alphys eats ice cream whenever the crave strikes her, but no one’s judging. 

In between episodes of a particularly romantic anime, Frisk gets the attention of Alphys and Undyne.

“You-two together long-time, right?” Frisk asks.

“Well, y-yeah,” Alphys says, uncertain where Frisk is going with this.

“Of course, punk, what about it?” Undyne asks. 

“Why-not you-two…” Frisk begins.  But the last sign is foreign to the others. 

Undyne repeats the sign, a confused look on her face.  Alphys blinks a few times, trying to parse out what the sign could mean.

Frisk frowns, then tries again.  “You know, when two people sweethearts…”

Alphys blushes and even Undyne looks down at her lap shyly for a moment. 

Frisk’s hands droop in a “signless” gesture.  They reach for their pad of paper. 

_“WEDDING? MARRIED?”_ they write.

“Oh!” Alphys exclaims.  “Like what just happened in the last episode we watched?”

Frisk nods, eyes sparkling.  They repeat the previously unknown sign and point to the word “married.” 

Undyne nudges Alphys with her elbow.  “Hey, why _don’t_ we do that? Isn’t that like the ultimate show of how _awesome_ of girlfriends we are?!” She grins widely. 

Alphys takes her glasses off and rubs them on the inside of her shirt.  It’s a nervous gesture she knows, but it gives her a moment to gather her thoughts.  Inside her head, her brain is mostly just going “!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Y-yes, lets!” she stammers after she gets her glasses back on her face. 

“But if we get married,” Undyne ponders.  “Then we won’t be girlfriends anymore, we’ll be _wives_!”

She jumps up excitedly.  Her eyes dart around the room and both Frisk and Alphys know what’s coming.  The couch falls victim to Undyne’s desire to suplex something.  She puts the couch down nicely though, so that was a plus.  


	2. Shut up, Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's getting involved and Undyne is overwhelmed.

It’s been a few weeks.  Everyone is helping with the plans.  Monster marriages are usually a much quieter affair than the average human one.  However, Alphys has grown attached to a bigger wedding with a white dress and a lovely ceremony and a party of sorts afterwards.  Undyne wants to make Alphys happy, though the idea of a big wedding is becoming more and more daunting.  She reminds herself that she was the one who’d mentioned it in the first place.  And she won’t go back on her word.

Mettaton wants to entertain at the wedding, alongside Napstablook and Shyren.  Papyrus and Toriel argue about who’s going to cook the most food.  Sans keeps texting Undyne and Alphys terrible jokes about weddings.  Asgore offered to do the floral arrangments. 

“Are weddings always this… involved?” Undyne asks Frisk one afternoon as they wander around the park.  “It looks so easy on TV.”

“I went-to a wedding one,” Frisk signs—one-handed, as their ice cream takes up their other hand.  “I remember pretty dresses and many people cried—happy crying.”

“Weird,” Undyne scoffs.  Frisk shrugs. 

“I’m not sure I want to do this anymore,” Undyne continues.

“Why?” Frisk asks.

“There’s a lot going into it, and I think I’m supposed to wear a dress, and it’s really complicated… but Alphys really wants to do it and I really want to…”

Undyne sits on a park bench.  Frisk takes the seat next to her.  Undyne wants to bring her knees to her chest in her discomfort, but she can’t show weakness in front of the kid.  As it is, Frisk is raising an eyebrow skeptically at her.

“Shut up, Punk!” Undyne says loudly.  She grimaces.

“I no ‘say’ anything,” Frisk signs sarcastically.

Undyne frowns.  She signs ‘meanie’ back at Frisk, who laughs.  Undyne feels a little bit better, but she’s still overwhelmed by this whole wedding prospect. 


	3. I Can Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys asks Frisk for advice and gathers some courage.

Alphys has researched every possible thing she could about weddings.  And the process.  And about being engaged.  And about being married.  And about everything else she could possibly think of.

She still doesn’t feel prepared.  She’s so nervous about it, but Undyne keeps plowing forward with ideas with as much enthusiasm as Undyne puts into anything (which is a lot).  So Alphys keeps moving forward as well. 

On the one hand, she’s absolutely elated.  This is more than she ever could have dreamed of.  On the other hand, she’s completely horrified.  What if something goes wrong? What if Undyne changes her mind and doesn’t want to get married? What if Alphys herself messes something up? What if no one actually shows up to the wedding? What if they forget something important?

As it is, Alphys is concerned that there hasn’t been an official ‘proposal.’  Does the lack of one mean that she and Undyne aren’t technically engaged? Traditionally, for where they are in the human world, a ‘proposal’ is supposed to happen before the ‘engagement.’  However, there hasn’t been a proposal with a ring and funny gags or sneaky attempts to ask the other to marry them while out in a scary public place. 

(Alphys is a little bit grateful for that at least.)

Alphys decides that she should ask Frisk.  Frisk is the human, after all.  She logs onto the video calling service on her computer.  There’s one on her phone, too, but the computer provides a clearer image with a larger screen.  It’s a school night, so Alphys hopes it’s not already too late.

To be safe, Alphys texts Frisk first.

 _Are you up???_ She asks.

A response comes not much later.

_Yeah ;) whats up?_

_I have a question about weddings…_

Alphys contemplates suggesting the video call, but Alphys hates calling people.  Maybe the conversation can be solved by texting.

_Ok go on_

Alphys bites her tongue in thought as she carefully crafts her next text message.

_So, everything I’ve been reading suggests that there’s supposed to be a ‘proposal’ where one person hides the ring in a sandwich or something else crazy and then the other person finds the ring and then the first person is supposed to get on one knee and ask the other person to marry them.  Except, Undyne and I haven’t done that.  And!!! Traditionally, it’s supposed to be the guy that does it… except, undyne and I are both girls and I really hate being asked who’s the guy in our relationship_

After the first two-thirds of the text message, Alphys stops caring so much about carefully crafting it.  She just starts typing and hopes she gets the point across.

It’s a while before Frisk responds.  Alphys bites her claws and then reminds herself that it’s entirely possible that Frisk fell asleep.  It _is_ a school night.

_So go get a ring and ask Undyne to marry you._

The text startles Alphys.  She stares at it, blinking.  Frisk _would_ be so forward.

_Are you sure??????_

_Yes!_

Alphys takes a deep breath.  She tells herself that she can do this.


	4. Happenstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta buy a ring, right?

At the jewelry store, Alphys waffles on what ring would be best for Undyne.  She is really drawn to a silver one with two rubies.  However, the shopkeeper insists that the ring isn’t really an engagement ring and keeps trying to get her to pick a gold one with a diamond in the middle, and two rubies on either side. 

Alphys is flustered.  Shouldn’t she be able to pick the ring that she wants to for Undyne? She regrets mentioning the words “engagement” at all.  She _really_ thinks that Undyne would want the silver one.  But the shopkeeper seems unwilling to send it to her.  Alphys swallows the lump rising in her throat as a result of anxiety.  Why is this human being so rude?

“Excuse m-m-me, sir,” she says.  “But I really do think that…”

“Alphys?”

Alphys turns, her heart skipping a beat.  Undyne stands in the door of the shop, wearing regular clothes, but her gym bag is swung lazily over one shoulder.  She has a confused look on her face.  Alphys laughs nervously. 

“Hey, Undyne.  What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same of you,” Undyne says, but her words aren’t accusing.  She walks over to where Alphys is looking, but Alphys doubts Undyne would know specifically what ring.  Alphys isn’t even standing in the engagement section.  Wasn’t this sort of thing supposed to be a surprise? Should she try to keep it that way?

The shopkeeper crosses his arms passively and goes over to the necklaces to inspect something.

“I, uh…” Alphys begins.  But at the same time, Undyne starts talking.

“So there was this ad on the radio…”

“You go on,” Alphys insists.  Undyne clearly has her thoughts more put together.  Even still, Undyne gives Alphys a look, wondering if she’s _sure_ she’s sure.  Alphys is sure.  Undyne starts talking again.

“I was working out with Papyrus,” Undyne continues.  “He’s a terrible workout partner.  Well, as far as lifting weights goes.  But anyway, I was listening to some music while I was working out, but my free subscription ran out so now I get these advertisements.  And probably four times during my workout there were these ads for a jewelry company trying to sell wedding rings and uh…”

Undyne stops.  She licks her lips.  She sighs.  “Well, I thought it might be nice if I bought you one.”

Alphys laughs nervously again.  “Funny you should say that,” she says.  “That’s why I’m here.  Though, not because of an ad, but because I was looking on the internet…”

Undyne laughs.  It’s her deep bellowing one that used to scare Alphys, but she’s more used to it now. 

“That’s great!” she says.  “Let’s pick out rings for each other, yeah?”

“I was thinking that one for you,” Alphys says, pointing to the silver one.

Undyne’s eye goes wide with excitement.  She bounces a little, biting her bottom lip.  “I love it Alphys!”  She throws her arms around Alphys.  “It’s perfect!”

Alphys laughs, relieved now. 

“Was there one that caught your eye while you were looking?” Undyne asks.  “You’ve been in here for a while.”

“N-n-no,” Alphys says, scratching her head.

“Well, let’s look then!” Undyne says it so easily, so casually.  She looks so confident and Alphys feels so… not.

Alphys straightens, a tip Papyrus keeps giving her.  She feels marginally more confident. 

“Ooh!” Undyne says.  “What about that one?”

The ring is a simple one.  Rose-gold with little diamonds set into the metal, going all the way around.  It won’t get into the way of any of Alphys research, that much is for sure.  Alphys loves it.

She loves it so much that she gets the shopkeeper over and tells him what two rings they want.  He doesn’t seem to care that both of them are there.  Though, he does sigh a little when Alphys very definitively points out the silver one for Undyne.  Thankfully, he doesn’t try to talk her out of it.  They purchase the rings and head out.

“So, now what?” Undyne asks Alphys. 

“I’ll show you my research on proposals!” Alphys says, grinning. 


	5. Pizza Proposal

After some talk, they decide that they each should propose.  The catch is the other shouldn’t know when.  It makes planning dates over the next few weeks interesting.  Undyne wants everything to be perfect for her proposal to Alphys.  Orchestrating perfection, however, is harder than it looks.  Alphys, meanwhile, changes her mind a million times on what she wants to do, so sometimes dates get half-planned, and then the two girls figure out the rest of their date, but no proposal happens.

Thankfully, neither is frustrated by this.  There are just a lot more dates.

It is Frisk’s birthday.  They’ve all gone out to a pizza place.  It is arguably the best place any of them have ever eaten.  Even Sans agrees with this, and everyone would have thought he would continue to swear by Grillby’s.  They had to scoot a few tables together, but they’ve crammed everyone around the makeshift long table and everyone is enjoying their pizza.

Frisk sits at the head of the table, with Toriel on their right and Monster Kid on their left.  Sans is next to Toriel, Papyrus is next to Sans, Undyne is next to Papyrus.  Asgore is on the other side of Undyne (sitting quite nearly as far away from Toriel as Toriel could manage).  Alphys is sitting across from Undyne with Mettaton on her other side.  Napstablook is the last one at the table.  Dogamy, Dogaressa, and two of the Royal Guards are sitting at a table not too far away.  They hadn’t been expressly invited, but were glad to be there.  Muffet had declined, saying she had important Spider Business to attend to.  Frisk didn’t take much offense to it.

Sans puts ketchup on his pizza and nobody is surprised.  He and Toriel crack puns including “Hey, Dogaressa, want some puperoni?” and “There’s not mush-room for improvement on this pizza!” Mettaton laughs at what the pizza won’t do to his figure and Alphys reminds him that he’s a robot.

“I was joking, Alphys,” Mettaton says with a sigh.  Undyne rolls her eyes.  She still isn’t very fond of Mettaton. 

Undyne shifts in her seat, resisting the urge to bring one knee up to her chest lazily like she would if she were on the couch back home.  The weight of the ring for Alphys in its little box in her pocket suddenly feels heavier.  Undyne frowns in thought.  She reaches into her other pocket and pulls out her phone.  Carefully, under the table so that no one can see (Papyrus isn’t subtle), Undyne texts Frisk.

_Hey, Punk! Can I ask Alphys to marry me at your birthday party? Say no if you don’t want me to! >:)_

Alphys catches Undyne’s eye and gives her a quizzical look.  Undyne shakes her head and shrugs.  Alphys gets the message not to worry about it.  Undyne brings a slice of pizza to her mouth and nearly eats half the slice as she waits impatiently.

Frisk pulls their own phone out of their pocket and looks at the text.  Their eyes brighten and Undyne’s heart soars before the response comes in.

_DO IT! ;D_

The text almost looks like it came from Papyrus, being in all caps.  But it’s from Frisk.

Undyne licks her lips and clears her throat.  She wants to do this now while she’s still 3000% excited about it.  Alphys looks at her again and Undyne grins. 

“Now, before anyone gives me any shit,” she begins.

Mettaton clears their throat.  “Language!” they scoff.

Undyne rolls her eyes and sighs.  “Before anyone gives me any _crap_ ,” she reiterates, emphasizing the last word.  She stands up and walks around the table.  “Frisk told me I could.” 

Alphys sets down her fork, her gaze locked on Undyne. 

Undyne flashes a cocky grin.  Frisk gives her two thumbs up.  There is a soft exclamation of “oh!” from Toriel and a snicker from Sans.  Papyrus’ eyes are wide in anticipation.  Everyone knows what’s coming.

Undyne gets down on one knee and pulls the ring out of her pocket. 

“Alphys, marry me?”

Alphys nods and squeaks “Yes!”

The table applauds.  Undyne makes sure to look at Frisk.  She’s glad she does, because they sign “Now kiss!” very dramatically.

Undyne and Alphys kiss.  When Undyne looks over at Frisk again, they’re signing “necking.”  Toriel isn’t amused.  Sans thinks that’s hilarious. 

Papyrus calls for a toast.  Not to be outdone, Mettaton adds a toast on top of Papyrus’ toast.  There’s a bit of an argument, but the end result is a lot of toasting. 

Undyne is happy that the moment had been perfect.  Now she wonders what Alphys has planned. 

Alphys, meanwhile, scratches five more ideas off in her head. 

Everyone offers to pay for the lucky couple’s meals, only to find out that the restaurant gave those two meals (along with Frisk’s) for free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really sorry with how long this is taking me. I don't like to leave stories abandoned. But with my other works (not fanfic) this one has gotten put on a backburner. Updates will be slow, but I do hope to finish this!


	6. Notes

In her head, Alphys has an idea of what the perfect proposal would be.  In practice, she can’t seem to make it work.  There is always something just a teeny bit wrong.  Alphys wonders if she’s watched too much anime and has unrealistic expectations. 

As a result though, they’ve gone on a lot of dates recently and their relationship certainly hasn’t suffered.  Undyne is nothing if not patient with Alphys.  Undyne doesn’t want to pressure Alphys into doing thing any quicker anyway.  She’s overwhelmed enough with the planning as it is without the official proposal. 

But Alphys still feels like she needs to do this.  She and Undyne agreed to do this and now she’s acting too afraid.  Alphys spends a couple of long moments longing for the piles of trash in Waterfall.  At least they were comforting. 

Alphys considers taking Undyne back underground for a date and a proposal, but discounts the idea quickly.  There’s too much that would have to go into that and too much to go wrong.  Going to a human trash dump has its perks in theory—the trash effectively looks the same, at least.  However, humans above ground tend to keep their trash dumps a little bit more guarded.  It’s an odd practice, Alphys thinks, but humans are generally odd. 

Instead, Alphys begins planning a date for the proposal at a waterfall.  It’s almost as good as the trash dump idea.  A waterfall is seemingly the perfect place.  Alphys does her research late into the night and takes her notes in the middle of all the other notes she’s taking and hopes Undyne doesn’t snoop.  It’s not like Alphys _wants_ to keep this a secret from Undyne, but the whole thing is supposed to be a surprise.

“I wonder how Undyne got away with it,” Alphys mutters to herself one evening.

Then she figures that Undyne probably didn’t plan it at all, she just seized the first convenient opportunity.

Alphys stares at her color-coded notes and asks herself why she can’t just do that. 


	7. Anime Night

It is as they are watching anime one night that Alphys gets the courage to do it.  Undyne sits unaware in her pillow and blanket fort, occasionally yelling at the anime characters on the screen.  Alphys used to be so surprised when Undyne would get into the anime.  But now, Alphys is used to how invested Undyne gets in the shows.  Undyne gets pretty much equally invested in everything. 

Alphys excuses herself for a minute and goes back to her office, where the ring is sitting in its little box on her desk.  She picks it up and practically stomps back to the couch before she can lose her nerve. 

“Undyne,” she says, her voice quivering a little bit.  Undyne looks over at her, reaching for the remote just in case she needs to pause it.  Alphys continues, “I kn-know I wanted t-to d-do s-something more extravagant, but I keep changing my mind.  S-so here we are.  Will you marry me?”

Undyne doesn’t bother with the remote.  She jumps off the couch and vaults over the back of it to get to Alphys.  She scoops Alphys up and squeezes her.  “Yes of _course_!” she exclaims.  She kisses Alphys and Alphys can feel herself blush. 

“I’ve got to text everyone,” Undyne says.  “This is so exciting.”

“You d-don’t have t-to d-do th-that,” Alphys stammers. 

Undyne sighs a little.  “Can I at least text Paps and Frisk?”

“Okay,” Alphys replies.  “I’ll text Frisk, too.”

Undyne pulls out her phone and starts texting.  Alphys pulls out her own phone and texts Frisk.

_I finally had enough courage to do it. ^.^_

_YAY!!_ Frisk responds.

Somehow, despite the couple texting only two of their friends, all of their friends know in a matter of hours.  Alphys suspects it was Papyrus that couldn’t keep the news to himself.  But it was also possible that everyone else just guessed.  They are all very excited.  Alphys is excited too, but she’s also scared. 


	8. Dresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's worth noting that I got the whole idea for this story from this tumblr post: http://forevermagik.tumblr.com/post/146614690806/kkhoppang-ooooooooh-gosh-im-just-do-it
> 
> That's from my own tumblr. I think the original owner of the blog deleted their blog. Regardless, I'd still feel bad not crediting the artwork.

Undyne stares at the catalogue on the table in front of her.  So many pretty dresses.  She doesn’t even _like_ dresses.  They’re not practical.  But, at the same time, for this, maybe she does want a dress…

Except maybe she doesn’t as she looks at a rather garish one on the page.  She turns the page hastily.

It’s the last thing they do before the actual wedding.  Everything else is magically all planned.  Undyne and Alphys just need stuff to wear. 

“Take your time,” Toriel insists.  “There’s no rush of course.”

Undyne raises an eyebrow, but says nothing.  Alphys already has half a dozen dresses and is trying them on.  She hasn’t come back out though, so Undyne assumes she hasn’t found one she likes yet.  Undyne figured she’d at least look for an idea of what she wanted before she started. 

Frisk points to a dress.  It’s a simple one with a swooping neckline.  Undyne keeps it in mind.  Still, there are a lot of options and Undyne is not sure what she wants.

She sighs.  “Um, maybe this is too much…”

“You can always wear one of the suits,” Toriel suggests. 

Undyne frowns.

“Hey, I th-think everything’s all set,” Alphys says.

Undyne looks up.  Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Frisk pull out their camera.  But that’s the last thing Undyne recognizes that isn’t Alphys. 

The dress is short, only coming to just past Alphys’ knees.  It’s poufy and ruffly, made of that really lightweight material that Undyne is convinced she’ll rip just putting it on, but Alphys looks so dainty in it.  The straps look like they’re made out of vines and there’s even a couple of flowers.  The dress isn’t the whitest of whites, but has a cream undertone.  There’s glitter on the topmost layer of skirt.  Undyne stands there in shock. 

Alphys isn’t wearing her glasses and she’s kind of just standing there shuffling from side to side awkwardly.

“Oh Alphys!” Toriel says.  “You look so cute!”

Frisk gives Alphys two thumbs up. 

“Undyne,” Toriel says, turning to Undyne.  “What do you…?”

Toriel stops talking.  Undyne hasn’t stopped looking at Alphys.  A single tear rolls down her cheek at the beautiful sight of Alphys.  She just might understand what Frisk had been talking about regarding “happy crying.” 

“What’s going on?” Alphys asks nervously.

“Oh, Undyne’s just crying,” Toriel tuts. 

“No!” Undyne growls.  “Seriously Toriel!?”

Of course, Toriel had been right.  Undyne looks to Frisk for help, but Frisk is too busy signing “make-out” while Toriel isn’t looking.  Undyne makes a quiet groaning noise. 

“Undyne are you okay?” Alphys asks.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Undyne says, drying her face with the back of her hand.  “I’m just really happy, is all.”  She chuckles quietly to herself. 

Toriel notices Frisk’s signing and immediately gives them a stern look.  Frisk tries to whistle innocently, but Toriel’s onto them. 

Undyne approaches Alphys and takes her hands in hers.  “You’re beautiful,” she says. 

Alphys blushes. 


	9. The Wedding Itself

The wedding sticks to some human traditions.  Though, it is small. 

“You may now kiss your bride,” Asgore tells the women.  Frisk makes a big show of covering their eyes and Undyne and Alphys kiss at the altar.  It is no question who carried whom back down the aisle.  Undyne suplexes Alphys and runs.

Papyrus (Undyne’s bridesman) turns to Mettaton (Alphys’ bridesman).  He goes for a hi-five, but Mettaton is too busy posing.  Papyrus gives Mettaton a small glare and marches off indignantly.  Everyone else slowly starts filtering over to where the reception is being held.

“Everyone stay tuned for my performance at the reception!” Mettaton encourages. 

The food at the reception is a mixture of every pasta Papyrus could think to make, and a lot of pies, courtesy of Toriel. 

“Kind of wish there were more hot dogs,” Sans muses, but he eats Papyrus’ pasta all the same. 

Undyne and Alphys thinks it was perfect, and that’s what really matters. 

When it comes time to toss the bouquets—beautiful bouquets made by Asgore, Toriel somehow manages to catch both of them.  She blushes.  Sans can’t even think of any good puns. 

Mettaton, Shyren, and Napstablook perform and there is a lot of dancing.  There’s a dance-off, and it’s a tie between Muffet and her twelve backup spiders, and Frisk and Monster Kid who did a lot of wiggling.  (They got their inspiration from Moldsmals.) 

Everyone congratulates the happy couple and the two go home that night not as girlfriends, but as wives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I enjoyed writing this! Now it's time to focus on my actual work until the next fanfic comes calling.


End file.
